Inu's Mating Season
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: This is my first short story ever made. The summary may be awful, but the story will be good. This is about Roy, Wolf, and Edward, Beagle, and their different points of view. However, when mating season is coming along the way. How are the two going to react? Read and find out. Sorry summary is being baka. Story good though. OCC for Edward for emotion troubles.
1. Beginning: Ed's POV and Roy's POV

**Hey there!**

**I want to present this oneshot for Fullmetal Alchemist. I thought about it in a dream and I thought I should write it as a short story.**

**This is called Inu's Mating Season:**

**This is about two Inu's, who one is a lone Black Wolf and the other is a Golden Beagle, Roy is a lone wolf who searches for a mate. Edward is a pet dog who wants to have a place to call home after being abandon by his owners. How will this mating season effect the two different dogs and how are they going to get alone?**

**Sorry for the summary being *baka*.**

**This is a rated T. *I want it to stay like that* For a use of (little) cuss words, little blood, and a little of lime.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. But the plot is my idea.**

***This chp is very so short***

**Enjoy this oneshot.**

* * *

Ed's POV:

I was running away from other dogs, who were bigger than me, because I ate their food and they were mad for me eating their food. I ran as fast as I could and hid inside a garbage can. Deep into the can, I watched the other dogs run past me. I growled lightly with a small smirk glued to my face. 'Idiots.' I thought to myself. I looked around myself to see if I had bites or scratches from the street dogs. I only saw a big one on my lower belly. It wasn't deep, thank gate, but it was bleeding a little heavily.

So I went to clean myself from the bite wound. I have to say, I was lucky to survive from that damn dog's bite.

I may be, though I don't admit, small, but I am a strong headed beagle and can fight off any dog size. Though I'm an Inu, I took the life of living as an animal... as for my owners...I growled when I thought about that. It was their fault for leaving me like this. I finished my cleaning of the wound and whined sadly. I laid my head down and looked up at the starry night sky. I let out a small bark and fall asleep.

Ed's Dream:

_I was running in my sleep away from something bigger than me. I didn't get a good look at him, but he was mean dog. I ran away from the older dog and was cornered. My tail went between my legs and I whimpered. That dog was getting close and I was so scared if I was going to die by this dog's claws. As I was waiting for my attacker to end my life, another big dog came out of no where and started attacking the dog. I was shocked to see another dog attacking his own kind. I whimpered even more when I begin to hear the dogs' snarls and growls as they attacked each other._

_Blood was spreading everywhere. I whimpered in fear. I never liked blood. It scared me to death._

_However, the other dog left with battle wounds and whimpered in pain. The other dog huffed with pride and walked up to me._

Dream End:

I woke up from my dream and sniffed around for any trouble. "What the hell was that about?" I asked myself. I sighed sadly.'Stupid dreams.' I mumbled sadly. I laid my head down and contInued my rest from that awful day.

Before I fell back to sleep, I felt a tear falling to the ground.

Roy's POV:

I howled in the moonlight. I love the moonlight shining down on the land and through my deep black coat. Yeah, I'm a lone wolf. With no mate, no pack, just living on my own. However, I do feel alone when the moonlight shines it's beauty, but you have no one to share it with. It hurts even more, for a wolf with no mate. I growled angrily. I am an Inu, and the mating season is suppose to be coming soon.

Yeah, I am an Inu, a wolf, I live alone in the woods in an old house. I know its strange for a wolf to live in an old cabin but at least I keep it warm. It's really nice to have a place to stay in from the hush weather or even from hunters. Sometimes though, once again, it would be nice to have someone to share it with.

I stiffen a little to a smell that is unfamiliar to me._'What's that smell?' _I wonder. I put my feast down on the ground and followed the smell. It smelled like fresh blood. Did something get attacked and lose the battle? I followed it until it lead me to the city.

"Okay?" I wondered aloud.

_'What is this smell and why would it lead me here?' _I asked myself.

So, instead of complaining, I headed to the city. Hopefully, I'll find out what the smell is and get it out of the city before the sun rises.

I'm going to regret this if I get caught.

Hopefully I won't...hopefully.

* * *

**I know this chp is very short. But I want to know if you guys, *reviewers or readers*, would like me to continue the story. If so great, if not I understand.**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you, Seeker Heart *Also I would like to give thanks to Elvira Rayne for betaing my chp* Thank you very much.**


	2. Memories and Rescue: Roy's and Ed's POV

Hey there!

I want to present this little story for Fullmetal Alchemist. I thought about it in a dream and I thought I should write it as a short story.

This is called Inu's Mating Season:

This is about two Inus, who one is a lone Black Wolf and the other is a Golden Beagle, Roy is a lone wolf who searches for a mate. Edward is a pet dog who wants to have a place to call home after being abandon by his owners. How will this mating season effect the two different dogs and how are they going to get alone?

Sorry for the summary being *baka*.

This is a rated T. *I want it to stay like that* For a use of (little) cuss words, little blood, and a little of lime.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. But the plot is my idea.

This chp will have: death character, blood, little dog fighting, and some cuss words. Also, it's a little love between Roy M. and Maes H.

Enjoy this story. Also I would like to give my thanks to Elvira Rayne for helping me with my stories.

* * *

**"Last Time on Inu's Mating Season:**

**'What is this smell and why would it lead me here?' I asked myself.**

**So, instead of complaining, I headed to the city. Hopefully, I find out what the smell is and get out of the city before the sun rises.**

**I'm going to regret this if I get caught.**

**Hopefully I won't...hopefully."**

**Roy's POV:**

I look all over the city's streets as I track down the smell of blood. I have to say, this city is not as busy as it is in the mornings. I tell myself many times that a city is not a good place for any animal to live. If they are smart, they get themselves outta here, but if they aren't, well it sucks to be them.

I have always hated cities when I was just a young pup. I could even remember that day; when my best friend, my love, and I were messing around in the forest, playing, we ended up in a busy street of the city. Riza, my other friend, shouted for us to get out of the city's streets. When a truck was close to hitting us, Maes pushed me out of the away from death trail. However, the truck got my right paw and hit Hughes' lower body. I whined in pain as I lifted my right paw up so I could rush towards my friend.

He was bleeding on his lower side, his mouth was covered in blood, and he was suffering from the pain. Riza and Jean rushed towards us to see if we were okay. I just watched my friend dying, because of me. I even remember the words that Hughes told me to do. To end his suffering.

**Roy's Flashback:**

_"Maes," I choked when my throat tightened. "I'm sorry...I didn't..."_

_Maes, a black and gray wolf, showed me his smile. "Don't...worry...I was...worried about...you..." he said to him. He throw up blood. I almost gagged when I saw blood flowing towards my front paws. He looked at my right paw. "Oh...are you...hurt...?" he asked. Why the hell would he ask me that? He should be worried about himself._

_"Don't worry about me." I barked at him. "We need to help you."_

_Riza and Jean rushed towards us. "Oh my, Maes!" Riza, who is a blonde wolf, gasped to see her friend hit._

_Jean, also a wolf, gasped. "Oh my Gate! Maes look what that damn truck did to you!" he barked at him._

_I looked at him with a 'shut up' look. I walked towards Hughes' broken body. I licked the side of his face. "I am sorry..." I apologized to him._

_"Don't worry..." he yelped in pain. "Roy...I want you to end my...suffering." he said to me._

_I gasped and so did the others. "What!" I was shocked to hear those words from him. "I...can't do it..." My entire body was trembling. I never killed anyone, but prey, and I don't want to kill him._

_He licked my face lovely. "Please...I...don't...want to...die in...pain..." he pleaded. I felt tears falling down my face. He gasped in pain again. "Please..." he pleaded. I looked into his eyes and then licked his muzzle._

_"I will...end your...pain..." I said to him._

_I turned to his neck and then bit hard on his neck. Before I could end his life. He said something that made me break. "I...love...you..." I gritted my teeth and then..._

_SNAP!_

_It was over for Maes Hughes. His pain has ended._

_And so is he..._

**End of Flashback**

I look at my right paw, with a mark of a fire imprinted, Riza helped me with my wound and I started to walk normally again. But every time I look at it, it reminds me of my stupidity. I would never forgive myself for Maes' death. So I have to live proud and strong for him and my friends.

'I miss you Maes.' I looked at the moon.

Then I heard a whelp from the right side of the city.

"What's going on?" I asked myself.

So without another thought, I rushed to the right side to find the owner of the whelp and the blood.

**Ed POV: 10 Minutes Earlier**

I was resting in my little home, trying to get some sleep, until I heard a squeaky noise. I lifted my head and walked slowly outside. 'What is that noise?' I asked myself. I walked slowly out of the safety of my home and looked around. I sniff the air, trying to track whoever made that noise. However, something found me first.

"Look who the cat dragged in." a cold voice spoke. I turned around to see a big dog, size of a German Shepard dog, staring at me with his cold eyes. "What's a little pup like you doing here?" he teased.

I got angry when he called me little. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE!?" I growled.

He showed me his evil grin as he walked closer. "So this dog has guts for a little guy," he smirked. "I like that." I whimpered softly. "I wonder what your little body feel likes when I get my fun?" he teased. That dog was going to rape me.

NO WHY IN HECK I WOULD LET THAT HAPPEN?!

So I bit his leg and he yelped in pain. That was my cue to get out. I ran away from that crazy dog before he had time to recover. I heard large foot steps chasing after me. I quickened my pace. For some reason I felt like I was in my dream. It might have come true. I wish it wasn't a dream.

While I was running, the big dog got a head of me and pushed me into the side of the ally. I yelped in pain on my front leg. I tried to get up from the floor, but the big dog put his paw on top of my body. "Ah!" I yelped. "Let go of me!" I yelled.

The big dog smiled. "Why would I," he started licking my body softly. I let out a small moan. "Your body would be, very much, fine." he whispered in my ear. "Also, since you bit my leg. I'm not going to go easy on you." he added. It made me shiver to my core. I felt tears going down to the ground. I was going to lose the last thing that makes me innocent. I wanted to save it for the one who will love me and protect me. I whimpered sadly. Its bad enough that I lost my little brother, but losing my innocence to this crazy dog? I wish I could die and don't have to feel this pain.

As I wait for the pain. The dog got pushed off me. I looked around to find another dog. No, a wolf, standing in front of me.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" the wolf growled at the big dog. "What gives you the right to come here and rape this little dog?" he said the word 'little'. I growled softly. I hate when dogs call me little.

The big dog didn't answer. "You stupid dog!" he growled at him. "I was going to have fun with this beagle until you have the nerve to come here and ruin it!" He stood in his fighting stance. "You are going to regret it!" he jumped at the wolf.

The two fought like crazy. I never seen a real dog fight before, oh wolf vs. dog, and to tell the truth, it scares me. I never wanted to fight a dog. I always kept myself away from dogs that could hurt me. I feel like a coward, I always want to run away from any fights that could get me killed. I felt weak for not giving this wolf a hand, but since he's pretty strong, I'm staying out of it.

The big dog was covered in blood, it was all over his body, the wolf didn't have any wounds on him. Is he like a God or something? I don't know.

But the smell of blood is making me feel dizzy. I hate the sight of blood, or the smell. I whimpered.

After the big dog back off from the wolf, he limped away. The wolf howled in victory. "That should teach him." he growled.

Then he turned to me. I whimpered loudly. He walked up to me slowly. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

I couldn't speak for some reason. The dark black eyes somehow got me into his spell. I couldn't speak, I couldn't breath, and I couldn't even stand. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked him with a hint of worry in his voice.

I then fainted right then and there.

**Roy's POV:**

I asked him if he was alright, however, due to the smell of the blood and being tired, he passed out. I sighed.

I couldn't believe that this smell of blood was coming from this little beagle. I wonder if he is the same one as me. I looked all over to see if he had anyone else following him. Looks like he's alone. I feel bad for the little guy. I heard growl a little saying. 'I'm not little.' I chuckled a little. He hates being called little.

"Well, I better take him with me." I said to myself.

I bent down and grab a hold of his neck. Trying to be gentle with him.

Then ran back to the forest, to my home.

This should be interesting.

* * *

**Alright, again let me know what you think. **


	3. A Painful Past: Ed's POV

Hey there!

I want to present this oneshot for Fullmetal Alchemist. This is a Halloween oneshot, well its not a oneshot, too. I thought about it in a dream and I thought I should write it as a short story.

This is called Inu's Mating Season:

This is about two Inus, who one is a lone Black Wolf and the other is a Golden Beagle, Roy is a lone wolf who searches for a mate. Edward is a pet dog who wants to have a place to call home after being abandon by his owners. How will this mating season effect the two different dogs and how are they going to get alone?

Sorry for the summary being *baka*.

This is a rated T. *I want it to stay like that* For a use of (little) cuss words, little blood, and a little of lime.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. But the plot is my idea.

Enjoy this short story.

This chp contains cussing, emotions, and a little of nakedness. So beware of the nakedness Ed. EEEE! O.O Also this is all about Ed's Point of view. The next one will be about Roy's. I hope you like it.

*Another thing is a flash back of Ed's life before he ended up in the streets.*

* * *

**"Last Time on Inu's Mating Season:**

_**Roy's POV:**_

_**"I asked him if he was alright, however due to the smell of the blood and being tired. He passed out. I sighed.**_

_**I couldn't believe that this smell of blood was coming from this little beagle. I wonder if he is the same one as me. I looked all over to see if he had anyone else following him. Looks like he's alone. I feel bad for the little guy. I heard growl a little saying. 'I'm not little.' I chuckled a little. He hates being called little.**_

_**"Well, I better take him with me." I said to myself.**_

_**I bent down and grab a hold of his neck. Trying to be gentle with him.**_

_**Then ran back to the forest, to my home.**_

_**This should be interesting."**_

**Ed's**** POV:**

I felt something lift me up from the ground, I didn't know who or why this person would do such a silly action. However, when I felt the small warmth going into my heart, I felt safe from the dangers that were around me.

What is this feeling? Where am I? Am I dead?

I snuggled close to the warmth that is wrapped around me. I feel myself slipping into my dream world. I moaned a little as my leg rub my member...WAIT MEMBER!? I woke up from the start and looked at myself. I wasn't in my beagle form, I woke up as a human. I looked at myself and then body. I was naked, but the blanket was covering my lower body, thank Gate, and I wasn't outside anymore. I was on a bed with two pillows and two soft blankets wrapped around my body. I took a deep breath before I could get up and looked at myself. Okay that sounded weird. I got off the bed, shakily, and took a blanket to wrap my nakedness. I walk towards a mirror that was hanging up at the door and I gasped.

I have long blonde hair, my body was will toned, on top of my head I have two cat-like-ears, my hands were soft and light tan, and my eyes were golden like my hair. I couldn't believe that this is what my human form looked like. I never turned human when I was at least 3 years old, which in human years I'm twenty one. I told myself that I would never be human and just live happily as a family pet.

Family Pet...I growled when I thought about that. I even felt my throat tighten and tears starting to gather in my eyes. I refuse to let them fall. I chose this path to be a stray after what happen to me. I gritted my teeth, "Damn it." I cuss. Then, the sound of a door knob was turning and someone entered. I turned around, only to see a man. With dark raven hair and two like cat ears on top of his head, his chest was bare and very well toned, more than mine, he wore pants, black boots, and his eyes were dark black. I blushed slightly to see a handsome man. WAIT A FREAKIN' MINUTE! Why I'm I acting like a freaking school girl!?

"I see you are well." the older male spoke. I turned to him and nodded. "You should be lucky, you know, if I didn't come in just in time to save your ass. That dog would have hurt you." he finished.

I growled a little. "You didn't have to save me you know." I replied. He chuckled. I growled even louder. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU PIG!" I shouted.

The man stopped laughing. "Noting, I'm just surprise that a 'bean' like you would say that to me." he teased me.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BEAN WHO CAN'T STAND UP FOR HIMSELF!?" I shouted at him while pointing a finger in his direction.

"So, what's your name?" he asked me. I hesitated before answering his question. "Okay, I'll tell you mine first. I'm Roy Mustang," he introduced himself. "and yes I'm like you." he added. I looked at him confused. "An Inu. A wolf Inu." he pointed at his ears on top.

I gasped. _'This person was the wolf that saved me...'_ "Okay, I get it now." I did a bow. "Thank you for saving me and I'm Edward Elric." I introduced myself. He smiled and then blushed red. I looked up at him. "What?" He hold his hand up to his nose and I was starting to get annoyed. "Hey I'm talking to-"

"You're naked." he voice out. I stopped and looked down. I gasped and rushed the blanket up to my chest. I can't believe I let that happen. I'm so embarrassed. Without a word, I rushed to the bed and hid myself under the covers.

Roy's hand was cover with a little bit of blood, which I guess was because I was naked, he blushed a like as red as a tomato. I can't believe that happened. Darn, crap, oh fudge! I hate myself at the moment. I heard footsteps coming closer and I drive myself deep into the blankets. "Hey are you okay?" he asked me. I shivered.

"No," I mumbled under the blankets. "I'm cold." I added. I heard Roy sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll get some clothes that might fit you." he patted the top of the blanket. "I'll be right back."

With that, he left.

I dug myself out and turned around to see a window. I got up, with a blanket wrapped more tightly this time, and walked over to the window. When I did I couldn't believe my eyes. The house stood in the heart of a forest. There were trees all over the place and it was beautiful fall color. I choked a little. October was the second month of fall. On the day on October third was the day that changed my life...

Forever.

**Flashback:**

_I was playing with my baby brother, who is a small Basenji, and yes, my mother was a basenji and my father was a 'tall' beagle, outside of our house. We were only around three to four months old. Our parents passed away when we were little and a really nice couple took us in and raised us as if we're their own children._

_"I got you big brother!" Al yelped in happiness. I growled. "Oh come on don't get mad at me cause you're small." he teased. I growled at him._

_"I'M NOT SHORT!" I bark at him. Boy do I regret it. I stop to see Al's eyes starting to tear up. I lick his muzzle. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout." I apologized to him. I heard him giggled._

_"That's okay brother." he licked my muzzle._

_Yes, we're both Inus, what you think that two different breeds would mate and have two different kids, however we couldn't turn human until we're at least a year old. So we spend our lives as house pets for the couple. __Just then, we heard a whistle from our male master. "Boys dinner!" he shouted._

_With that said, we rushed towards the house. Our female master smiled at us and placed two bowls on the floor. "Eat up boys." she said softly. We bark and begin to feast._

_After dinner Al and I headed to bed. We slept in a pillow like bed in the middle of their bedroom floor. It was warm and cozy in the room and we loved it._

_This place was the greatest thing we could ever ask for._

_However, on the third day of October, something happened. Al and I were racing each other around the backyard, our masters were talking to each other about some human stuff that is going on in their lives. The male master was happy when he heard something that made his day. Al and I didn't know what they were talking about, but all we could do is play._

_At night, I was sleeping with Al and our masters were talking about something they found out that made them upset. I was asleep and didn't hear any footsteps coming close to our bed. I felt myself lifted up from the bed and was taken away. __I heard a door open and something placed me inside, I was still asleep, then the car engine got started, and something drove out.__I heard the car turn off and I heard the door open to were I was and someone picked me up. Then they placed me inside something soft and hard. However, after that I heard something. "I'm sorry." Then he drove home._

_I woke up the next morning when the sun aimed at my face. I didn't want to wake up, I want to sleep on hard floor. Wait hard floor? I woke up with a start. I looked around only to see myself inside a box. A freakin' box. __I barked and yelped. I shouted for my masters and Al. But no one could hear me. I was all alone and I hated being alone. I sniffed the air trying to find out who did this to me. When I caught a smell, I gasped. This was my master's scent._

_He left me in this box. He abandoned me. I growled softly and then I wondered about Al._

_What about Al? What is Al going to think when he founds out his older brother is taken away? Abandoned? __I jumped out of the box, actually the box flipped, and I rushed to home. __When I reached my home, the house was deserted. No one was home, I sniffed around to see if I could pick up their scent. But I couldn't. I looked at a strange sign that said, 'House for Sale,' and on top was place on a sign said, 'Sold'. I look horrified to see what is happening to me. My master abandoned me, my little brother is gone along with my female master, and now I have no place to call home. __I whimpered as I walked up the stairs and laid on the cold, hard, ground. I felt tears falling from my muzzle as I continued to whimper._

_I was alone._

**End of Flashback:**

I clutched the blanket tightly as that painful memory kept popping into my head. I walk over to my bed and felt my whole body shaking like a leaf. I felt tears forming into my eyes and then I felt my throat tighten. I broke into a sob. I hold my face with my hands and laid on top of my pillow with my arms shielding me from the world around me. I choke as I sob hard into my pillow. I couldn't forget that day when I was abandon and left to defend myself. What did I do to deserve this? I didn't anything wrong, maybe I left a few messes and probably ruined some stuff, but I was always a good pet to them. And now I'm all alone in this cold world.

I sniffled hard as I continued to cry.

* * *

**That's that. Sorry for cutting this off. But the next chp will make up for it. I did cry a little when I typed this chp about Ed's past. I feel so bad for typing this.**

**But hey good things comes to help you.**

**I hope you like this chp. Read and review please.**


	4. Feelings: Roy's POV

Hey there!

I want to present this oneshot for Fullmetal Alchemist. This is a Halloween oneshot, well its not a oneshot, too. I thought about it in a dream and I thought I should write it as a short story.

This is called Inu's Mating Season:

This is about two Inus, who one is a lone Black Wolf and the other is a Golden Beagle, Roy is a lone wolf who searches for a mate. Edward is a pet dog who wants to have a place to call home after being abandon by his owners. How will this mating season effect the two different dogs and how are they going to get alone?

Sorry for the summary being *baka*.

This is a rated T. *I want it to stay like that* For a use of (little) cuss words, little blood, and a little of lemon.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. But the plot is my idea.

Enjoy this short story.

This chp now focus on Roy's POV and how he feels for the young beagle Inu. Also its going to be short. Sorry but the next chp will be longer I promise.

* * *

**Last Time on Inu's Mating Season:**

**Ed's POV:**

**"Why did I do to deserve this? I didn't anything wrong, maybe I left a few messes and probably ruin some stuff, but I was always a good pet to them. And now I'm all alone in this cold world.**

**I sniffled hard as I continued to cry."**

**Roy's POV:**

I nearly choked when I heard, thanks to having good hearing, that boy crying. So that's what happened to him. That's why he was living on the streets. A beagle like him shouldn't be wandering in the streets. Who knows what kind of mess he has been through.

I shook my head as I walked into my bedroom. I can't help but to feel sorry for the little guy. I mean losing your little brother when you're only a three or four months old, could be horrible to have it buried inside your memories.

I felt for some reason to protect the little Inu from hurting himself even more. If I could, I'd wish to find his little brother and bring him here so the two won't be separated again. All I wanted from the little guy, was his happiness...

Wait a minute! What the heck am I saying? Why do I care for the little bean and his past? I shouldn't, I mean, it's his past and I'm sure if I ask him, he would get mad at me for butting in his business. I sighed heavily.

I think the November's Mating Season is getting to me. WAIT MATING SEASON!? Oh my Gate! I can't believe what's happening to me. "Okay calm down, Roy. Calm down." I told myself to calm down before I end up doing something that I was going to regret. I breath in and out softly. Then dust myself off.

I feel better now...right? Oh well.

I put that thought aside and grab some clothes for the bean, I like the nickname and it also makes Ed a little mad, and ticked. For some reason, I love it when he's like that. Oh man...I need to hunt.

Once I got some clothes, that might fit Bean, I headed back to the guest room. I knock the door softly, letting him know that I'm coming in. No sound was heard on the other side. So I carefully walk in the bedroom, only to see Ed was asleep.

I have to say, for a beagle, he is really cute when he sleeps. I walk up to him and looked at his face. His face was covered by dried up tear marks. So I'm guessing that he must have cried himself to sleep. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

I decided to get him in these, so he won't end up cold when he wakes up in the morning. And so he wont be walking around naked. I carefully grabbed his blanket and gently removed it from his body. He moaned a little when cold air hit his skin.

I couldn't believe of how light tan his skin is. It was sun tan, like the sun had kissed the skin with its flaming lips, and his long golden blond hair reaching mid-back. I sometimes think that he wasn't from this world at all. As if was from another world.

Like an angel.

I growled angrily at myself. "Okay Roy focus on what's in front of you." I told myself. So carefully I first put the boxers on. Then I pulled up some long sweat pants. Finally, I turned him over a little and put a long night shirt on him.

He kept moaning when I put on his shirt. It was sending some weird pleasures down to my lower body. 'OH MY GATE!' I screamed in my head. I shook the feeling off my body and put the blanket back on him.

When I was about to leave, "A...L..." I turned around to hear him moaning. "I'm...sorry...Al..." He was sleep talking. He mumbled a little more and then snuggled deeply into his blanket. "I'm sorry Al..." he sniffled at that last part.

I walk up to him again and saw some tears falling from his eyes. I felt bad for Ed. I never wanted to see him cry for the loss of his little brother. I can't stand seeing him in his weakest stage. I bet he wouldn't let me look at him when he sheds his tears. He wanted to be a proud, strong man, and hide his feelings deep inside of him.

He probably never wanted to be so vulnerable.

I sat down on the edge of the bed and wiped the tears away with my thumb with gentle strokes. After I was done, I felt his head leaning towards my left hand.

Shockingly enough, it made me feel all fluttery inside. I couldn't help but smile.

As I tried to get off the bed, Ed grabbed a hold of my hand, and whimpered. "Don't leave me." he plead.

I sighed.

So, I got on the bed and crawled on the other side of the bed and let my left arm hang on Ed's body. As I did he moved closer to my open side. He buried his face on my chest and slept peacefully this time.

I smiled. I wrapped my right arm, since he isn't going to let go of my left arm any time soon, around his little body and hugged him close.

Then within minutes I felt the sleepiness taking over me.

I only have one thing I want to do for him, and that is to find his owners' house and take him back home.

Where he belongs.

* * *

**Well, that was quicker than I thought. I feel proud of myself. Well I hope you enjoyed the chp of Roy's side and his feelings towards the little beagle Inu.**

**I hope its not to confusing, if so I'm sorry. The next chp however will be long and it will have both Roy and Ed's point of view. Also we get to seeing Al pretty soon.**

**Read and review please.**


	5. One's Thought: Roy's POV and Ed's POV

**Hey there!**

**I want to present this oneshot for Fullmetal Alchemist. I thought about it in a dream and I thought I should write it as a short story.**

**This is called Inu's Mating Season:**

**This is about two Inus, who one is a lone Black Wolf and the other is a Golden Beagle, Roy is a lone wolf who searches for a mate. Edward is a pet dog who wants to have a place to call home after being abandon by his owners. How will this mating season effect the two different dogs and how are they going to get alone?**

**Sorry for the summary being *baka*.**

**This is a rated T. *I would like it to stay that way.* For a use of (little) cuss words, little blood, and a little of lemon.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. But the plot is my idea.**

**Enjoy this short story.**

**This chp is now back to both having Ed's and Roy's point of views and we get to see a Alphonse on this chp:D.**

* * *

**"Last Time on Inu's Mating Season:**

**Roy's POV:**

**'However, I do have one thing I want to do for him and that is to find his owners' house.**

**And take him back home. Where he belongs.'**

**Ed's POV:**

I was dreaming of my awful past and how much it squeezed my heart every time. I couldn't stop my tears from falling. I was saying sorry to Al for abandoning him, it was my damn master's fault. It was his fault for what he did to me. I will never forgive that man...ever. I thought I was going to wake up with tears flowing out of my eyes.

However, a warm feeling touched my cheek. Whatever it was, it was taking all my tears and wiping them away like they shouldn't belong there. I felt safe with that warmth going through my body. I didn't know who was doing this. Whoever was, I didn't care. I grabbed a hold of the hand and pulled it close to me.

I never wanted to let go of that warmth. "Don't leave me." I whimpered in my sleep. After that, I felt the bed move and I snuggled closer to the warm body. I felt an arm wrap around me and, within minutes, I felt more peaceful than ever before. No more nightmares came to me anymore.

The sun was rising, it's light hit the window's sill and aimed at my bed. It felt nice and warm when the dawn's rays hit my face. Though the light annoys the heck out of me. So I started to open my eyes a little, all I could see is black. I opened my eyes fully, only to see a face near mine.

I screamed as I pushed the man out of my bed.

"What?! WHAT?!" the Inu Wolf shouted. I looked up from the bed, blushing, and gave him a glare. "What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"You scared me half to death!" I shouted. Then I looked down to see myself covered with clothes. "When the hell did I get these?" I looked around myself. The wolf, I believe his name was Roy, got up from the floor and dusted himself. "Did you put those on while I was sleeping?" I pointed a finger at him accusingly.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to get mad at me?" he asked. I nodded with an angrier look. "Yes, I put on those clothes while you were sleeping." That was enough to send me over the edge.

"You bastard!" I shouted. He sighed and chuckled at my childish action.

**Roy's POV:**

After waking up with a red mark on my left cheek, I went out hunting; in my wolf form, while the blonde was getting himself washed; in his dog form. I wonder why he wouldn't do that in his human form? I mean, there is a shower in that house for Gate's sake. I guess he has his own reasons.

I lowered myself down to ground level when I spotted at young doe eating the grass. She was at the prefect spot where I can give her the quick death. She didn't even notice that I was there. She continued eating the grass.

As I was about to kill her, a little bambi came out of nowhere and walked up to its mother. I stopped dead cold. I lifted my head a little and then looked at the deer. The mother licked her little young one's face. I growled softly. I left the spot to search somewhere else, where can I hurt something else.

As I walked away from the happy scene, I looked over to the little pond and took a sip from the water. As I drank some water, I began to think about my retreat. I didn't know why, but I just couldn't kill a young mother with a baby who is almost on the age to start on its own. It's just too hard for me.

I looked at the water's surface and see myself in my pitiful stage. I growled and thrust the figure away from the water. 'I never wanted to see that ever again!' I thought angrily. I walked outback to the woods.

I wonder what Ed's doing right now.

**Ed's POV:**

I walked out of the bathroom with the clothes Roy left for me to wear, and started to dry myself. Yes, like a dog. It was a good thing that Roy wasn't here, it would be embarrassing if he saw me doing that.

Wait what! Why do I suddenly care of what Roy thinks of me? Okay, that's weird to think about. Why would I care about that wolf? I sighed. Ever since that wolf saved me, for some odd reason, I couldn't get him out of my mind. I don't know what it is, but it has to stop.

I growled and sat on my bed with my clothes in my arms while I was deep in thought. However, a smell of something came through my nose. I didn't know what the smell was, but it smelled nice. "I wonder where that smell is coming from?" I wondered aloud.

I went out, in clothes, to find out where the smell is coming from. I sniffed the air for a few seconds and found where the smell was coming from. It lead me to a bedroom door. 'Hmm...' I wondered. 'Why would the smell be here?' I opened the door and gasped.

The bedroom was beautiful. I have never seen the bedroom like this. There were dark blue curtains hanging above the windows and there was a fireplace at the right side of the room, there was a shelf above the fireplace. It held many items, and then there was the biggest bed ever, it was covered with dark sheets, a long blue that stretches across the bed with two small white pillows sitting on top of it, and finally, there was a long deep blue blanket.

It was just...wow. Sometimes I wish that my room would be that beautiful. Oh well. I walked in the room, trying to locate the smell. I walked over to the bed and began my search there.

I sniffed everywhere for that smell, however, I couldn't find it. I growled in anger. "Damn it." I cursed softly. "Where is that smell coming from?" I asked myself. I looked all over the bed, trying to find it.

Then I spotted a white button up shirt laying on the bed. I crawled over to check it out. I took a hold of the shirt with a wonder look. "This shirt is what's sending the smell." I wondered aloud. "I wonder whose shirt-" I was stop by the shirt pressing into my nose.

I took a sniff and realized whose shirt this was...

"Roy..." I moan all of a sudden. I felt my tail wagging back and forth as I laid on the bed with Roy's shirt on top of me. I can't believe that this shirt is the one whose was sending that wonderful smell. I just let Roy's scent take me over.

***I still want this story to be rated T. So you can imagine what Ed is doing with Roy's scent.***

I panted heavily after that. I looked at myself, which made me even more mad, only to a big mess. Darn it! "I hate you shirt!" I pointed at the shirt. "Now I have to taken another shower." I grumbled.

I made sure the bedroom looked like the way it was before I headed out of Roy's room. I felt my tail wagging again, *Sorry if I didn't point that one out* I couldn't help to this feeling when Roy's scent entered my nose. Don't get me wrong, I have never done 'that' to myself before.

Heck, even when I was in my dog form, I would never do that to myself. Not even for that stupid season that has been coming up. I stopped a little and sighed.

"Why did I do that? And with Roy's shirt!" I asked myself. "Does it mean that..." I smacked my head. "OH Heck no! Its not like that! I don't like the guy! I mean, it may have been the season coming in. But I never, EVER, think like that towards another Inu." I rejected my feelings.

However, my heart was squeezing quite painfully. I placed my hand on my chest and I felt tears forming into my eyes. "What's wrong with me?" I asked myself. "Could it be that it's not my feelings that is affecting me." I heard myself sniffle. I wiped my eyes from any tears that would dare to fall off my face.

"No," I said to myself. "Roy would probably be with another Inu." I started walking back to the bathroom._"Someone who would love him, take care of him, and be there for him."_Then I added one thing that made a tear fall sliding down of my cheek.

_"Instead of being with a messed up beagle like me."_

**Roy's POV:**

I walked all over the place looking for other deer, that is not a mother who is still milking their young, around the forest area.

I sniff the ground for any deer scent. However, my nose pick up a different scent. I took a whiff of it and wondered.

This scent smells like Ed's scent. "Wait how is this Ed's scent if Ed is not out here?" I asked myself. I continued to follow the scent until it lead me to a wooden house that stands next the busy street of the city.

I sneak close to the house's brushes and lowered myself to the ground. "I wonder who lives here and why its covered with Ed's scent." I wondered.

A door opened and a sandy brown dog came out of the house. I look up only to see a Basenji dog. He had big green eyes, and his whole body was covered with thick warm fur, he was also pretty big for a Basenji.

I couldn't believe that he had Ed's scent. Wait, could this be his baby brother? "It has to be..." I told myself.

Then the Basenji stopped what he was doing. "Hello?" he spoke. I stayed low to the ground. "Is anyone here?" He took a smell and started to follow it...to where I was hiding. Shoot! The dog walked closer to the bush and stopped in front of it. "Don't be afraid, I won't bite." He said.

I growled to myself. I stood up from the ground and walk out of the bush. "Oh so it was you that was hiding there." He said to me. I looked at him with surprise look.

"Wait you are not afraid of me?" I asked. The Inu shook his head.

"Nope," he grinned at me in a dog way. I grin back at him. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Alphonse Elric." he introduced himself. "What is your name?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and answered. "I'm Roy Mustang." Then I added. "I'm an Inu." Alphonse nodded his head.

"So you are an Inu too." he wondered. "That's cool. I thought my brother and I are the only ones..." he stopped and whined.

I looked at him. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sorry forgive me," he apologized. "it's just that..." he stopped and looked at his paws.

"It's okay you can tell me. I promise to keep this between us." I promised. Alphonse smiled.

"It's just, I had an older brother. We were separated when we were young, and I was really worried about him. I wonder if he was doing okay, if he was safe, not in any danger, or if he was harmed." he barked sadly.

I looked at him with a shock. "Wait your brother wouldn't happen to be a beagle right?" I asked.

He looked at me with a gasp. "Wait, you know my brother?!" he jumped on top of me. "Is he alright? Is he safe?" he asked.

I pushed him off gently and shook my body from any dirt and leaves. "I happened to run into a beagle at the city's streets last night." I explained. "I found him in an ally, he was hurt but he's fine now, and I took him to my house that lays in the heart of the forest." I finished. Alphonse wagged his tail back and forth in a super happy way.

"So he's alive!" I nodded. "THAT'S GREAT!" he barked happily. "Please, could you take me to him? I miss him so much!" he barked.

I nodded. "I will take you to him," then my stomach growled. "After I find something to eat." I whined. Alphonse laughed.

"Okay," he agreed. "I'll bring you something to eat if you like?" he offered. I nodded my head. "Alright, I'll be right back okay." With that, he ran back to the house.

I smiled. I couldn't wait to see the look on Ed's face when he sees his little brother again.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen next? Wait till next time on Inu's Mating Season!**

**Four chps left for this story to be put to bed. Man I can't believe how close its getting to be finished.**

**Read and review please:D**


	6. A Reunion: Roy's POV and Ed's POV

**Hey there!**

**I want to present this oneshot for Fullmetal Alchemist. I thought about it in a dream and I thought I should write it as a short story.**

**This is called Inu's Mating Season:**

**This is about two Inus, one who is a lone Black Wolf and the other is a Golden Beagle, Roy is a lone wolf who searches for a mate. Edward is a pet dog who wants to have a place to call home after being abandoned by his owners. How will this mating season affect the two different dogs and how are they going to get along?**

**Sorry for the summary being *baka*.**

**This is a rated T. *I would like it to stay that way.* For a use of (little) cuss words, little blood, and a little of lemon.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. But the plot is my idea.**

**Enjoy this short story.**

**This chp is now back to both having Ed's and Roy's point of views and the happy moment of two brothers.**

* * *

**"Last Time on Inu's Mating Season:**

**Roy's POV:**

**I smiled. I couldn't wait to see the look on Ed's face when he sees his little brother again.**

**Back to the story:**

**Roy's POV:**

I waited for Alphonse at the bush while he got some food for us to eat before heading back to my house. As I waited, I began to think about the beagle at my house. I wonder how that little guy was doing? I hope he didn't hurt himself while taking a shower.

'Man,' I thought to myself. 'Ever since I thought about the little guy, I couldn't get him out of my mind.' I looked at my paws with sadness growing over my eyes. 'Once I take Al to his brother, I figured that he would want to return home with Alphonse.'

"Hey!" I heard a shout and turned to see Al. "Sorry about that, I had to beg for food." he placed the food on the ground. It has leftover meatloaf and bacon. "I hope you enjoy them." He offered the food to me.

I smiled. "Thank you for the food." I bend down and took the little piece of meatloaf. Alphonse joined me. I have to say this is not bad, for human food. I always think that animal meat is much tastier than human food, well this is my first time eating human food, after all.

"Hey," I spoke. "Would you like to save this for your older brother?" I ask him. Alphonse thought about for a few minutes and then nodded.

"Yeah, let's go!" he cheered as he pick up the food, that was wrapped inside the cloth, and we headed off. I can tell he was very excited to see his brother. I wouldn't blame him. They haven't seen each other for a long time so this could be the chance for Edward to live happily with his baby brother.

Away from the cruel world.

**Ed's POV:**

After I finished my second shower, I walked out to my bedroom with my clothes, and new boxers. I had a towel wrapped around my waist, and I another on my head. I dried my hair off so it would make my hair feel silky and soft when I finish brushing it. Also to make my ears look puffy and soft to touch. *He likes to rub his ears because it calms him down when he sleeps*

Once that was done, I put on my fresh boxers, my tank top, and finally, my leather pants. *Those were the clothes that Roy gave him before he left* I sighed happily. I'm glad that feeling I was holding had stopped.

However, I remembered the excitement that my 'manhood' was feeling when I... "No I don't want to think about that!" I yelled at myself. Then, for some reason, I felt that familiar squeeze in my heart. I placed my left hand on top of my chest with a soft gasp.

'Man,' I thought to myself. 'What is wrong with me?' I asked myself. I took a seat on the bed and breathed in and out gently. Ever sense I had to find out where that smell was coming from, and due to that smell from Roy's shirt, and also that damn mating season, I haven't let this feeling go for some time.

Could it be that...I have feelings for that wolf? I shook my head over and over again. "NO I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I shouted. "I DON'T, I DON'T, I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I gasp for air after shouting like an idiotic person who lost his money to a game.

I sink lower into the bed's covers and sighed sadly. Why would my heart feel so bad when I thought about the wolf? Why does everything around me want to make my life miserable than it already is? Why, God, why? I gasp as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Damn it!" I wipe them away harshly. "Why does this season make me feel so weak?" I asked myself.

I straightened myself up. I put on my little black jacket and took my red coat, which Roy gave me to keep me warm, and headed to the kitchen for something to eat.

Hopefully this might end my emotional problems.

**Roy's POV:**

Al and I headed back to the house. A cold wind was starting to pick up. 'Darn I hate the cold.' Al seemed to enjoy the view of the forest as we walked back.

"What's up Alphonse?" I asked him. Al looked at him and grinned. I looked at him strangely.

"Nothing Mr. Mustang," he answered in a cheerful tone. "Well, it's just, I have never been out in the woods before. Even when we moved out of our home and lived at the log cabin." He stopped and whimpered softly.

I walked towards him. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked. Al looked at me, his eyes were filled with tears.

"No, to tell you the truth..." he paused. "It's just Nii-san and I always wanted to go out to the woods when we were little. He even promised me that one day when we get older, we'll go to the woods together. Just the two of us." he finished as a single tear fell to the ground.

I walked up to him and gave him a quick lick *comfort lick*. "Are you still excited to see him after the years of being separated from each other?" I asked him. He nodded with his smile returning to his face.

"Yes, I am very glad to be able to see him again." he answered and then growled. I jumped a little. "If it wasn't for that dumb neighbor that was causing us trouble, this wouldn't happen to Nii-san." he growled.

I gulped a little. "Um," I spoke. "What do you mean by that?" I asked. Al looked at me, with a slight angry look. To tell you the truth, he kind of scares me.

Alphonse sighed, but answered with a nice tone. "Well, it's kind of a long story," he then added. "I want to see my older brother, before I tell you about what happen. Okay?" he promised.

I nodded, not wanting to make the Basenji dog mad or upset. I did promise him to take him to his brother and I will keep my word. As an honorable wolf.

"Alright, let's get going then." I ran ahead of him and he followed behind me.

**Ed's POV:**

I looked all over for something to eat. However, I couldn't find anything to eat. This sucks... I heard my stomach growling and groaned.

"Man, I wish that wolf boy would have brought some food home..." I said to myself.

Then my ears pick up a sound of crushed leaves outside of the house. I wonder who was coming. I changed into my beagle form and headed out. *There is a doggy door at Roy's house*

I walked to the woods only to see two figures coming in view. "Who's that? Is that Roy and who's …?"

Roy stopped and gave me a surprised look. "Hey Ed," he greeted me. "I thought you were getting a shower." he spoke with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

I looked at him and then turned to the Basenji. I sniffed the air around him trying to figure out who he was. He gave me a soft smile. "Who are you, and why do you smell familiar?" I asked him.

The dog gave me a sad look. "I can't believe you don't notice me Nii-san." He sounded sad. Wait nii-san? He called me Nii-san... Only Al called me that...so is this...my...

"Alphonse..." I whimpered.

The dog smiled. "Hey Nii-san..." I felt my eyes tearing up and my whole body shaking.

Then with no warning I jump on top of him as I licked his face all over. I heard him laughing as I give him more kisses on his muzzle.

Roy smiled as he moved away giving me and Al space. "I'm glad that you two are happy." he said to me after I stopped myself from killing my little brother by licking him to death.

I jumped off from my brother's body and shake myself while my tail was wagging like crazy. I couldn't believe that Roy would find him. That was very nice of him doing this for me.

But why?

* * *

**End of this chp. Sorry if this chp is completely confusing and I'm also sorry I didn't write a very good brother reunion...**

**Anyways there are now three more chps left of this story. I hope you enjoyed the chp...again I'm sorry.**


	7. The Deal: Ed's POV and Al's POV

**Hey there!**

**I want to present this oneshot for Fullmetal Alchemist. I thought about it in a dream and I thought I should write it as a short story.**

**This is called Inu's Mating Season:**

**This is about two Inus, who one is a lone Black Wolf and the other is a Golden Beagle, Roy is a lone wolf who searches for a mate. Edward is a pet dog who wants to have a place to call home after being abandon by his owners. How will this mating season effect the two different dogs and how are they going to get along?**

**Sorry for the summary being *baka*.**

**This is a rated T. *I would like it to stay that way.* For a use of (little) cuss words, little blood, and a little of lemon.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. But the plot is my idea.**

**Enjoy this short story.**

**This chp is now back to both having Ed's and Al's point of views and the sad moment of Roy at the end.**

* * *

**Last Time on Inu's Mating Season:**

**Ed's POV:**

**'I jumped off from my brother's body and shake myself while my tail was wagging like crazy. I couldn't believe that Roy would find him. That was very nice of him doing this for me.**

**But why?'**

**Back to story:**

**Ed's POV:**

When I jumped off my little brother's body, which made me mad that he's freaking bigger than me since I'm the older brother, Al got up from the ground and started shaking himself off from the dirt or other things that might have gotten into his fur.

"I can't believe you're here Al." I bark with happiness. Al gave me a gentle smile. "I missed you so much." I said as I nuzzled in his chest.

"I missed you too, Nii-san." I heard him sobbing a little. I look up and lick his muzzle softly. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you." he sobbed softly. "I mean, you didn't even know how worried I was!" I stopped licking his muzzle and nuzzled my face next to his.

"I'm sorry," I sniffled with little tears falling from my face. "I tried to find you guys, but you moved all of a sudden and I couldn't find you." I cuddled my head next to him. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you." I cried softly.

Al licked my face and cuddled next to me. "It doesn't matter. The most important thing is that you're safe and unharmed."

I smiled tearfully.

Then, all of a sudden, a cold chill went through my spine. "ARR!" I barked in surprise. "Damn it's cold!" I whimpered.

I heard Roy bark. "HEY COME ON IT'S GOING TO RAIN OUTSIDE!" After that, he headed inside the house. Al and I followed the wolf-man into his home.

Once we were inside, I noticed that Al had something in his mouth, he must have gotten it before we entered the house. "Al," I spoke. "What is that you are holding?" I asked.

"Oh," he placed it on the table. "I brought some food over so we can eat it. I figured that you were probably hungry and wanted something to eat." he offered. I smiled.

"Thank you." I changed into my human form, with clothes on my body, and headed to the little bag of goods.

Al looked at me, surprised. "Nii-san! You-You-," he stuttered. "You changed into human form!" he sounded excited to see me in my human form.

I looked at him and smiled. "What made you seem so surprised?" I asked.

Al took a deep breath and then a bright light blinded my eyes. Roy was somewhere else in the house so he didn't the light.

After the light died down, I gasped.

Al was in his human form, with clothes on. He was tall, had light brown sandy color hair, along with his cat-like ears, and he developed some well muscles. Something made me get jealous of Al. "Because, I'm still taller than you," he laughed. "Even in human form, I'm still taller than you. Hahaha!" he laughed.

I growled at him. "Shut it!" I threatened him.

Then Roy appeared. "I see you two are getting along well again." he chuckled a little. I gave him a glare. "Alright, now don't give me that look." He patted my head like a dog. I growled even deeper.

After that was over, Roy, Al, and I began to eat the food that my little brother got for us.

**Al's POV:**

I was very happy to see my older brother again after what happened. It has been years since the incident that my masters had to go through.

When I first found out about my brother, I was mad and sad. I thought that I was never going to see him again. I was even more upset of what my master told his wife about Nii-san's disappearance. It made me want to bite him for his actions.

However, the one thing that saved me from biting him was...

"Al?" I heard my brother spoke to me.

"Yeah?" I replied. "I'm sorry I must have been thinking too much. Hahaha!" I chuckled. My brother looked at me weird. "What?" I whined.

Nii-san waved his hands back and forth. "Okay..." Ed gave me a weird look. I shook my head.

"Alphonse," this time it was Roy who called my name. "Do you want to tell us?" he asked me. I looked at him, confused of what he wanted to me to do. Then it hit me.

"Oh!" I gasped.

Ed looked confused as he tried to figure out what we were talking about. "Tell us what?" my brother asked. "What are you talking about, Roy?" he asked him.

Roy looked at him with a serious look and answered. "The reason why your masters left you to fend for yourself." he stopped. I saw my brother's face turn angry.

"How the hell do you know about my past?!" Brother yelled at Roy.

However, I reacted. "NO!" I shouted at my brother. Ed and Roy looked at me shock. "He didn't know!" I shouted. Ed looked at me sadly like I smacked him in the face.

I sighed. "He only wanted to know what happened when our master left you." I sat down on my seat.

Roy asked. "Can you explain what happened?" Then he returned to me. "When you said that it was the neighbors' fault for making him do this." he finished.

"Yes," I answered quietly. I looked at Nii-san's face and explained. "I figured out why our master took you away from us and why we moved to the forest." I held my brother's hand and squeezed gently.

"It all started after our master left you in the streets."

* * *

**This is a cut off chp. The next part will be updated soon. I hope you enjoyed the brothers' laugh and joys. Please tell me what you think okay.**

**Read and review please.**


	8. Good-bye: Al, Roy, and Ed's POVS

**Hey there!**

**I want to present this oneshot for Fullmetal Alchemist. I thought about it in a dream and I thought I should write it as a short story.**

**This is called Inu's Mating Season:**

**This is about two Inus, who one is a lone Black Wolf and the other is a Golden Beagle, Roy is a lone wolf who searches for a mate. Edward is a pet dog who wants to have a place to call home after being abandon by his owners. How will this mating season effect the two different dogs and how are they going to get along?**

**Sorry for the summary being *baka*.**

**This is a rated T. *I would like it to stay that way.* For a use of (little) cuss words, little blood, and a little of lemon.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. But the plot is my idea.**

**Enjoy this short story.**

**This chp is a story of how Ed was left behind by his family, and there is a romantic moment and a sad moment at the end of the chp.**

**Warning: Hatred towards a man who had turned his little girl into a chimera...**

**Also if Ed act out of character in this chp. I want to say sorry.**

* * *

_**"Last Time on Inu's Mating Season:**_

_**Al's POV:**_

_**Roy asked. "Can you explain what happened?" Then he remanded me. "When you said that it was the neighbors fault for making him do this." he finished.**_

_**"Yes," I answered quietly. I looked at Nii-san's face and explained. "I figured out why our master took you away from us and why we moved to the forest." I hold my brother's hand and squeezed gently.**_

_**"It started after our master left you in the streets."**_

_**Back to the story:**_

**Story Back Ground Al's POV:**

_I was sleeping peacefully, in our warm, comfortable bed with Nii-san. Then all of a sudden, my body was starting to get cold. I yawned and opened my droopy eyes. "Nii-san, are you cold?" I barked softly. When I didn't hear a response, I looked over to my side of the bed and noticed that my brother wasn't here with me._

_"Nii-san?" I whimpered a little. "Where did he go? Maybe to the bathroom? Or is he getting a drink?" I asked myself._

_Then I heard the front door open and saw my master walking in. I trotted over to greet him._

_I barked to the get the man's attention. When he looked at me, his face was saddened... I bark a little and rubbed my head on his leg. He lifted me up from the floor and he petted my head. I looked at him with a concerned look. "I'm sorry, Al..." he apologized. "I'm so sorry..." His eyes were filled with tears._

_I looked at him and felt a sickening feeling in my heart. Why does it give me a feeling that something bad happened to Nii-san?_

_Where is Nii-san?_

_The morning was rough. My masters talked to each other about my brother's disappearance. "Honey," the wife spoke. "Why did you leave our little Edward out in the streets?" I gasped with horror._

_My master was the cause of my brother's disappearance! But why would he...? I looked at my master with an angered, yet saddened, face. He turned to me and knew that I was mad at him._

_I heard my master sigh sadly. "Remember," he turned to his wife. "the neighbors that are causing us trouble because of our dogs?" he asked her. She nodded. I looked at him with a confused look. "Well, I overheard from one of the neighbors saying something about the husband of the deceased Mrs. Tucker," she nodded again._

_"Yes, I heard about that awful man." she said angrily, but not to her husband. "I heard a lot about that man. He's the reason why his little girl is in the orphanage because of his crazed experiments with science and torture." she rubbed her forehead angrily._

_I walk towards her and laid my head on her lap. She smiled and rubbed my head softly. "That's the point." the husband agreed with his wife. "He tortured not just people, but animals as well." he continued._

_"He's been eying on Edward for a while now, he and I were taking our daily walks. I could tell that he wanted Edward for something awful." he rubbed his closed blue eyes. "I didn't want Edward to become a toy pet for that man. I had to take him away from our house, because I believe that he would steal Edward if I didn't get him away from that awful man." he felt tears falling off his cheeks._

_The blue eyed wife rubbed her husband's shoulder gently. "Our little girl is going to be born within a few months." I gasped at that comment. "I wanted her first birthday present to be something special, like having two beautiful puppies, like Edward and Alphonse." he sobbed softly at her words. "But now she can't..."_

_My master's wife walked towards him and hugged him gently. She whispered something softly in her husband's ear while rubbing his shoulder._

_I looked at them, a sad frown forming on my face. A single tear slid from my face._

**End of Back Ground Story:**

**Al's POV:**

As the story was finished, I waited for Roy's, but mostly Ed's, reaction to the story. I could tell that Roy did not like the story or the name that my master hated. Ed couldn't speak at the moment.

"I can't believe that your master abandoned you in the streets to protect you from that sick man." Roy rose his voice a little.

"I know, I didn't like what he did to Nii-san," I agreed with him. "but now he's really upset for letting his fear get the better of him. He didn't want that man to hurt Nii-san, so he figured that the only way to save him, was to abandon him." I finished.

I turned to Ed. "Still," I heard him speak. "that doesn't mean he had to do that stupid act." I saw his fists tighten up on the table. "It wasn't right!" With that, he left the room.

"NII-SAN!" I shouted for him, but Roy stopped me. I looked at him with a sad look.

"Give him some time to cool down." he said. I sank down on the chair with a frown planted on my face.

"Could you check on him?" I asked the Wolf Inu. "Please, I just want to know if he's okay." I heard Roy sigh.

"Alright," he got up from his seat. "I'll see what I can do."

With that, he too left the room to find Nii-san.

"I hope Nii-san is okay." I whispered to no one.

**Roy's POV:**

I went up to a room where Bean could release his emotions to himself. If I knew any better, that story really took an effect on him. I've never seen him that angry before. It almost reminds me of my anger when I lost Hughes.

I don't want that to happen to Ed.

"Bean." I called out to him. "Hey Bean." I walk to the last door and I hear crying from the other side. "Bean..." I opened the door to see something very upsetting.

Ed was on the bed, with his face in the pillow, crying his eyes out. I closed the door behind me and walked towards him softly. "Hey," I spoke.

Ed stopped crying for a few seconds and turned to me. "What do you want, Wolf Bastard?" he asked me. I almost didn't like that question, but I'd let it go for now.

"Al," I answered as I sat down on the bed. "sent me to see if you were okay." Ed growled very dangerously. But not towards me.

"I don't care what Al thinks, I just want to be left alone." he growled with half of his face covered on the pillow.

I was shocked when he said that. This was his little brother he was talking about! He doesn't even care about what his little brother thinks?! I felt my temper rising. "How could you say that?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I'm just not in the mood for Al at the moment." He gripped his pillow. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that Al is doing okay and he's safe from harm's way. But that doesn't change of what I thought about my master's stupidity of abandoning me when I was a puppy." he choked a little. I could tell that he was about to burst into tears again, but did his best to keep it in.

However, the way his body started shaking, he couldn't keep it locked up forever. "I understand of what you been through and I know that you're still mad about what happened to you."

Edward jumped on to my lap, I guess trying to prove he's taller, and kind of growled. "How would you feel if you were being left out by your master?" he asked me many questions. "How would you feel if you were betrayed by the only people that you could count on? How would you feel if you were abandoned and hurt by the people you loved?"

I couldn't take it from him anymore, I pushed him off my lap and he landed on the bed gently. Then, out of habit, I pinned him down on the bed. I could feel a deep growl, in my voice, wanting to come out of my throat.

"How dare you say those things to me Edward," I growled at him. "How would you feel if you lost the only one you ever loved when you were little, and you had to deal with it for the rest of your life?!" I raised my voice at him.

I felt him shaking all over underneath me. "Let go of me!" he shouted at him. He struggled but I got a good grip on him. He felt tears falling out of his eyes. "Let me go!" he choked a sob. "Wouldn't you feel brokenhearted after someone broke your trust on that person?!" he cried.

I sighed and looked at him with a sad frown forming on my face. I loosen my grip, but I didn't let him go. Then something happened that made him stop crying, I placed my lips on top of his. He gasped in my in mouth.

"Mm! Mm." he tried to kick me off of him, but I was much stronger than him. He continued to struggle, but after about few more times, he let the kiss take over him. I ended the kiss so we could get air back into our lungs.

However, Ed pulled my head close to his lips again. We made out nicely at first, then we tried to make the kiss deeper. So our tongues began to battle for who goes first to explore each others mouth. It turned out I won the battle, maybe, and I explored Ed's mouth with my tongue. It was nice and warm, like his body, and it felt so good.

I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around his waist. When he figured out his hands were freed, he wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs wrapped around my waist.

The kiss was sloppy, but sweet and filled with love.

I never felt this love like this, not ever since Hughes died. I made myself a promise to never fall in love with someone else again, because I didn't want to suffer another heartbreak. However, kissing Ed like this and having this feeling in my heart, that is not from the mating season, it looks like I broke my own promise.

Cause I loved Ed so much.

We kissed for a long time, until we had to let each other go. We panted softly as we stare into each others eyes. Ed's eyes were filled with love, lust, and desire. I rubbed his cheek gently and he leaned into my touch.

After I was realized what I've done, I got off of him quickly and jumped off the bed. "Roy?" he spoke sadly. "Are you okay?" he asked me.

I sighed and rubbed my face, trying to get rid of tears that were forming in my eyes. "Yeah," I answered. "I'm sorry for doing that." I apologized to him. "I didn't mean to do that." I turned to him to see his beauty.

Ed got off the bed and hugged me. "It's okay." he took my apology. "It has to do with the Mating Season that's hanging above the air." He twirled his finger around the air, trying to make a point.

I smiled sadly at him. He didn't know that I loved him, but I guess he doesn't feel the same for me. I didn't care, at the moment, I was just glad that he liked the kiss and all the rest. "Yeah, you're right." I agreed with him.

"Ed," I spoke. The blond Inu Beagle looked at me. "Do you want to go back with Alphonse?" I asked him.

Ed thought about it for a minute before speaking. I could tell that he wanted to go, but he still didn't forgive his master for what happened to him. I couldn't blame him. "I want..." he finally spoke. "to go home with my little brother." he answered. I nodded. "I know it's going to be hard to forgive my master, but at least I know why he did that, just so he could protect me from pain and torture." he explained.

I nodded my head again. "If that's what you want." I wanted him to be sure on his decisions, maybe even live with me, but it was his choice. I can't choose for him.

Ed looked at me and smiled, sadly. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll figure out if I can forgive him for what he did to me." Then he hugged me. "Don't worry, I'll come and visit you," he said to me. "so don't be thinking that this is a last time we see each other again." he finished with a small kiss on my cheek.

"Yeah," I returned the hug to him. "I wouldn't think of this as our last time either." I felt some warm tears falling off his face, which was soaking my shirt, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Thank you for everything." he thanked me. I smiled and rubbed his hair.

"You're welcome."

**Ed's POV:**

After we finished our hug, we headed back to Al. "Hey Al," I spoke. Al looked at me with a happy face. It made me smile. "Can we go home, together?" I asked him.

Al nodded. "Whenever you are ready, Nii-san." he answered. I nodded.

We headed outside of the house and Al changed back to his Inu form, waiting for me to change so we could head home. I turned to Roy one last time, before the tears could form in my eyes. "Good-bye, Roy." I said.

Roy nodded. "Good-bye to you too." he said sadly. I smiled and changed into my Inu form. I barked happily before I ran off with Al.

I stopped for a quick moment to see Roy change into his Inu form and head off to the forest. I felt a small tear falling from my muzzle. "Brother." I heard Al calling to me. "Come on, we better hurry before it get's dark." he barked at me.

I nodded and headed back home with Al.

With tears falling from my face.

* * *

**Well that's that. I hope you guys enjoy this chp. There is only one more to go and I planned to have another good chp for this story to be put to rest.**

**Please tell me if the story is messed up. Sorry if it is.**

**Read and review please.**


	9. Time Passes and Feelings Known: Ed's POV

Hey there!

I want to present this oneshot for Fullmetal Alchemist. I thought about it in a dream and I thought I should write it as a short story.

This is called Inu's Mating Season:

This is about two Inus, who one is a lone Black Wolf and the other is a Golden Beagle, Roy is a lone wolf who searches for a mate. Edward is a pet dog who wants to have a place to call home after being abandon by his owners. How will this mating season effect the two different dogs and how are they going to get along?

Sorry for the summary being *baka*.

This is a rated T. *I would like it to stay that way.* For a use of (little) cuss words, little blood, and a little of lemon.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. But the plot is my idea.

Enjoy this short story.

Also if Ed act out of character in this chp.

Note: There will be a time skip in this chp.

Also this chp will have two parts.

* * *

_**"Last Time on Inu's Mating Season:**_

_**Ed's POV:**_

_**'I stopped for a quick moment to see Roy change into his Inu form and head off to the forest. I felt a small tear falling from my muzzle. "Brother." I heard Al calling to me. "Come on, we better hurry before it get's dark." he barked at me.**_

_**I nodded and headed back home with Al.**_

_**With tears falling from my face.'**_

_**Back to the story:**_

**Normal POV:**

As Al and Ed head home together, the young blond beagle was thinking how can he accept his master, after abandoning him on the streets and leaving him behind when they moved to a different home.

He would have thought about it, however, his heart was squeezing tightly when he left the older Inu's forest home. He didn't know why his heart was like this. He known that it couldn't be the Mating Season, a little, it had to be his feelings that he hides in his heart.

When he left Roy his tears couldn't stop flowing from his muzzle. Even after when the two shared their first kiss at the Guest Room.

He never thought about kissing an inu, especially a wolf inu, in a warm passion that was now buried inside. He didn't want to forget that kiss, it may be weird for the others, however to him. It felt nice, sweet, and gentle.

Filled with love.

Ed sniffled softly, without letting his little brother knowing he was crying, on the inside of his heart. He didn't' want to show his brother his weak side. His pride couldn't let him. So he suck it up and followed Al to the wooden cabin.

Once the two dogs found the house they didn't waste no time of getting in. Al showed the doggy door and slipped into the house. Ed wasn't sure how it works, but he followed Al's steps and headed in.

Inside, Al bark happily at their masters. The light lemon hair blond male smiled at Al and gasp to see Ed next to him. He didn't' know what to do, so he walked over to Al and patted his head, and then headed to Ed.

He reached his hand out to Ed to see if he can accept it or not. He walked over to the man and let the male's hand be placed on top of his muzzle. Showing that he accepted. His master smiled and hugged the little beagle.

Knowing that Ed would forgive him for his actions.

**Time Skips:**

As time passes at the Rockbell's home, Ed enjoyed the warmth and the attention that he gets from his masters. Also with his new master, a little girl named Winry. Al explained that she was the surprise that their masters was wanting them to be introduced when she was born. Ed smiled at the little blond girl.

Ed smiled to see his little brother being protective of Winry as much as he was with his little brother when they were young. Ed wondered if Al would ever show Winry his human side and ask her out when she gets older.

Ed kept on smiling on that thought. However, there was one thing that is still a miss. In his heart. He misses Roy. He walked to the doggy door and headed out. He wanted some fresh to get his head straight.

For the last few weeks, he tried to forget Roy. But his heart wouldn't let him be happy for this new life that he is working so hard to rebuild. He didn't know what to do with this painfully squeeze that was raging in his heart.

He sighed as he looks up at the pale moon, shiny its light on him. 'Roy would have loved it.' he thought to himself sadly.

Before the moon's pure light makes the tears flow of his eyes, he rushed inside the house and laid down on his bed next to Al.

He let out a small whimper as he drifts into a dreamless sleep.

**Normal Time Line Ed's POV:**

_"Brother, brother wake up!_" I heard my little brother waking me up from my nap. I growled lightly at him.

"_What!_" I barked at him. Al shook his head side to side.

**"**_You were crying again._" he barked softly at me. I gasp and shook my body, to get rid of any tears that were following. "_Nii-san,_" he asked. "_are you feeling okay?"_

I stretched my body and licked his muzzle. _"Yeah, I'm fine. It must have been a night mare or something don't worry about it_." I reassured him.

However Al didn't buy it. _"I don't believe you._" he whimpered softly._ "You miss 'him' do you?_" he asked me again.

I turn to the other side of the room. "_N-no,_" I answered nervously. _"I don't miss that wolf_." Once again Al didn't believe me. I whimpered. "_Yeah, I do miss him._" I answered. Al sat next to me and lick my wet muzzle.

"_I understand that you miss him. I mean he was the only friend that helped you when you're still living on the streets,"_ he explained._ took care of you until you were better, and also helped me find you so we can go home together._" he finished.

"Why don't you go back to him?" he asked me which took me by surprise.

_"I don't want to." _I answered as I walked to the big window of our room._ "I wanted us to be happy now that we are finally living together peacefully with no troubles what-so-over."_ I explained of my selfish reasons of not wanting to go back to Roy. _"I mean he would have been better without me and probably has a mate of his own to share his home with._" I started to feel tears forming in my eyes.

Al looked at me worried. _"Nii-san, do you love him?_" he asked me.

With those words said, the dam broke and the tears begin to fall from my face. I let out a painfully whimper. _"I do love him!_" I felt my body shaking like a leaf, if I was in my human form, I would look like a child that wanted love. "_I loved him ever since he rescued me from the streets, took me to his home, and wh-when we ki-kissed._" I sobbed painfully.

Al came up to my tear face and lick my muzzled repeatedly _ "Nii-san,"_ he spoke. "_then why didn't you stay with him?_" he asked. I looked at him with my eyes overfilling with tears. _"If he makes you happy, then you should go back to him._" he finished.

I stared at him for a moment as the tears stop filling my eyelids. _"I don't want to leave you. I want to be happy with you and our masters._" I answered. However, in some parts of it, I lied._ "All I want is to see you happy and our masters happy too. If I leave then you guys..."_ he stopped me.

_"Brother, I want you to go back to him." _he said to me. I gasp a little and when I try to object it he cut me off._ "No, I know how important it is to see everyone with a smile on their faces. I would have done the same thing too, for you and for our family. But I don't want to see you like this. It's not right for you to not have happiness without the one who made you smile. It hurts me to see you like this._" he finished.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. I knew my brother wanted me to be happy. It's like when mom and dad passed away, I couldn't be happy after what happened to our parents. I somehow felt that he was right. It's not the same without Roy here. I feel so empty without him at my side.

For the first time, I feel alone.

"_But,_" I bark softly. "_if I go back to him and live with him. Will you be okay by yourself?_" I asked. Al laughed a little. I growled.

_"Nii-san, I'm old enough to handle things on my own without your protection. I'll be fine._" he lick my muzzle again. _"Now go Nii-san, go back to him_." he ordered.

I smiled and lick his muzzle. "_I'll miss you._" I bark softly at him. He nodded.

We headed outside and said our goodbyes to each other. I even told him that I'll come back and visit, now that I know where the house is, so I can pay a visit to them.

Right before I could leave, Winry walked towards me and hugged me. "I'll miss you Ed." she sniffled a little. Maybe she knows that I was leaving. I lick her face and bark happily at her. She smiled and patted my head.

I turned to Al and licked his muzzle. _"You take care okay."_ he said to me. I smiled.

"_I will, see you_." I barked and then left for the woods.

I sniffed the scent in the air to see if I can pick up Roy's scent. When I did I smiled. I followed the scent to a pretty pond.

It was shinnying beautifully with the moon facing the water. It shines like tiny diamonds. I couldn't help but to smile.

I changed into my human form, naked, and walked over to the water. "It's so beautiful." I said to myself.

Then I heard noises behind. I turned quick incase if I have to attack.

A black wolf entering the pond.

* * *

**That's it for now. The last part will be updated pretty soon. I hope you enjoy this chp.**


	10. Our Love: Roy and Ed's POV

**Hey there!**

**I want to present this oneshot for Fullmetal Alchemist. I thought about it in a dream and I thought I should write it as a short story.**

**This is called Inu's Mating Season:**

**This is about two Inus, who one is a lone Black Wolf and the other is a Golden Beagle, Roy is a lone wolf who searches for a mate. Edward is a pet dog who wants to have a place to call home after being abandon by his owners. How will this mating season effect the two different dogs and how are they going to get along?**

**Sorry for the summary being *baka*.**

**This is a rated T. *I would like it to stay that way.* For a use of (little) cuss words, little blood, and a little of lemon.**

**I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters. But the plot is my idea.**

**Enjoy this short story.**

**Also if Ed act out of character in this chp, even there will be a few cuss words.**

**Note: This chp will contain a little lime Rated 17.**

* * *

_**"Last Time on Inu's Mating Season:**_

_**I turned to Al and licked his muzzle. "You take care okay." he said to me. I smiled.**_

_**"I will, see you." I barked and then left for the woods.**_

_**I sniffed the scent in the air to see if I can pick up Roy's scent. When I did I smiled. I followed the scent to a pretty pond.**_

_**It was shinnying beautifully with the moon facing the water. It shines like tiny diamonds. I couldn't help but to smile.**_

_**I changed into my human and walked over to the water. "It's so beautiful." I said to myself.**_

_**Then I heard noises behind. I turned quick incase if I have to attack. **_

_**A black wolf entered the pond.**_

_**Back to the last chp:**_

**Roy's POV *before meeting Ed:**

I was heading over to the proud lake that I call Luna's Lake, cause the moonlight shines on top of it and makes the surface of the lake shine like diamonds floating on the water. I always go there when I'm down or depressed.

My friend, Riza, showed me the lake when Maes died. She says that sometimes when a loved one died, their spiritual energy feeds the lake which makes it pure and untouched by dirt or filth. It makes it a sacred place for animals and Nekos to rest and relief themselves from pain and grief.

It did help me a lot to get through Maes's death, but it wasn't the same without him around. Maes was my first best friend, before Riza who I considers my sister when her father took me in when I was young pup, he was with me from top to bottom. Even we get into trouble with messing with each other.

It was greatest memory I could ever ask for.

When I walked towards the lake's entrance. I caught a scent that was unfamiliar to me. "Who's at the lake?" I asked myself. I crawled quietly at the entrance and got a better, close, look at the intruder who entered this sacred place.

When I was to enter the lake, with an attack, I saw golden hair flowing through the wind. I stop dead when I realize who it was.

Edward.

**Ed's POV:**

When I saw that big black wolf at the entrance of the this beautiful lake. I was worried that it wasn't Roy. Until I caught a strange smell that made me feel like I was home. I walked towards the wolf with gentle steps.

"Roy," I spoke to it "is that you?" I asked. I was a little nervous to even get close to him, I was worried that he would attack. However, he didn't show any signs of attacking or growling. So I left my hand out for him to smell or even give me a lick.

When I did, he lick my hand. I look at him. I smiled softly knowing that this wolf, is Roy, my Roy. Then he changed into his human form, with clothes. He looked so handsome with his messy hair, however what I love are his eyes. When the moon hits them just right, they shine with beauty.

"Edward," he started talking. "It's been a while. Huh?" he greeted me.

I smrik. "Yeah and I figured that you were already got yourself a mate by now." I joked. Roy shook his head and smiled.

"Well, I wasn't," he started to explained. "I was enjoying a nice walk around the forest and might have a swim later at Luna's Lake." he finished. I looked at him confused. "That pound right there." He pointed the lake behind me.

I turned to see the lake shine even brighter, when the moon is at the right spot. "What's so special about it," I asked stupidly. "I mean besides of it being beautiful." I added, hopefully it can save my butt.

Roy chuckled. I jaw dropped. "What's so damn funny?!" I demanded. Roy shook his head back and forth.

He stopped chuckling and smiled. "Ed," Roy spoke. "That lake is special and not just because of the view. Because it brings people here, so the two can be together." he explained. I was shocked, just a little.

"What do you mean by 'bring them together?' I asked again.

Roy looked at me and sighed. "What I meant its bring two people, who are in love with each other, together and spend their lives with each other." he explained. "This lake bring them here where they 'become one.'" He explained.

I looked at him with a shock. "Become one?" I repeated.

"Yes," he said. "For the one they love." he added.

I looked at him and then he lean down to my lips. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I felt the same warmth running through my body when he kissed my lips.

I pulled him down so I place my lips on top of his. I warped my arms around his neck and tried to make the kiss a little bit deeper and ever before. While kissing I felt myself leaned to the ground where Roy can be on top of me.

I let go of the kiss. We both panted heavily. "Wow..." we both said it.

Roy stroke my cheek gently and he smiled at me. "Ed," he spoke. "Do you love me?" he asked. Which made me gasp to hear him ask that of me. "Well, do you?" he pleaded on that part.

I couldn't speak at the moment, my throat was tighten and I felt tears filling my eyes. "Why..." I spoke a little. "Did you ask that?" I asked.

He smiled and spoke in my ear. "I have been feeling this warmth ever since I saved you from the ally. I thought at first it was just a simple feeling that would go away, however after I kissed you at my house, I now realized that this feeling is love." he explained.

I felt tears rolling down my eyes. I didn't expect this from him. Hell, I don't even know what to think. All I could do is answer his question. "I felt the same way..." I said it. Oh my gate I just said it to him. "I had this warmth too running inside me, I felt this feeling ever since you let me...in your home.

You took care of me, helped me, and even found happiness again, that I could get back." I felt my throat getting tighter. My tears were rolling very fast. "I...love...you..." I choke out my feelings to him.

He smiled at me and kissed my water lips, thanks to the tears. He stroke my hair gently and whispered in my ear. "I love you too." he confessed.

I smiled happily and hugged him as we made out at the lake's light.

When the heat of our passion was burning us up, Roy began to take my clothes off. I whined as the cold air hit my warm skin. Roy smirked. I growled a little. "What are you smirking at bastard?" I asked.

"I just love it when you're like this." he whispered in my ear. I was shivering all over my body. "It suites you." he smiled. He kissed me on the lips again and I held on to him. We let ourselves go so I can get started on opening his shirt so I can take it off.

"I'm not the one who's going to be naked." I growled softly.

Roy smiled took off his shirt for me, except he's leaving his pants on. I looked at him with a grim look. "Why are you not taking your pants off?" I asked him.

"I can do this with my pants on. Don't worry." he answered softly. I shivered. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"Why do you mean by that?" I asked.

Roy sighed. "Once we mate, we are mate for live. That's mean you can't fall in love with someone else. You will be forever main." he finished. I look at with a smile.

"I would never fall in love with anyone else. Because right now, my heart, soul, and body are forever yours." I stroke his cheek gently. "I'll be willing to be with you...forever." I finished off with a kiss. "So please take me..." I pleaded.

Roy smiled and then kissed my lips. "Alright, be ready." he said as he prepared me. I gasped to feel that little intruder entering me. I felt myself being split open. But this felt right to me. I felt him kissing my face while he prepares me. I moaned while he stenches me so it wouldn't hurt me as much when we mate.

Once he knows that I was will prepared, he took his finger out of me. I panted and gasp when I felt the emptiness. I feel so lonely. Roy felt the shiver was giving off, so he kissed my lips and began to push himself inside me.

"AH!" I gasp softly. I felt tears leaving my eyes and he tried to kiss them gently away from my face. I looked at him with teary eyes. "That-ah-hurt-ah." I whined. Roy smiled kissed my lips.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you." I looked at him with a smile.

"Don't be...as long as I'm with you noting matters anymore." I said to him. We both smiled at we continued making love under the moon light.

As of this moment my whole life had changed forever. But it doesn't bother me, as long I have Roy with me. Noting can't change that.

Nothing at all...

* * *

**Well that's that. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chp of this story please tell me what you think and if there are any troubles with grammar, I apologized.**

**I really hope you guys enjoyed the story though. I would like to thank Elvira Rayne for helping me with the grammar. Thank you Elvira.**

**Read and review please okay.**

**Till next time! SEE YA!**


End file.
